


I Put a Spell on You

by DarkLadyReylo (Scotian)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Blood Magic, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Bonding, Ghost Sex, Loss of Virginity, Possessive Behavior, Rituals, Soul Bond, Spirits, Virginity Kink, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scotian/pseuds/DarkLadyReylo
Summary: Rey just wanted to find her belonging. Too bad no one told her she shouldn't summon a vengeful spirit to help her...





	I Put a Spell on You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alsterwasser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alsterwasser/gifts).



> Thank you to @MalevolentReverie for beta reading this fic for me! 
> 
> Based on a prompt :)
> 
> Warning there be smut ahead... it's my first time writing it so be gentle!

Rey took a deep breath as she tried to summon courage. She needed to go through with what she’s planned.

Her boss thought her insane. Maybe she _was_. But it was insanity born out of desperation.

She was an orphan born without even a last name to call her own. The nuns that found her had gifted her with the surname Niima after the church steps where she was found abandoned at only a few days old. She had passed through the system until her last foster home with the Smiths. She thought this was it—that they would be her forever family, but when she turned eighteen two months before and the support cheques stopped coming, Rey had been kicked to the curb, like an old piece of trash that nobody wanted.  

She got a job with Unkar Plutt scavenging old junk for profit. Fitting really. It put a roof over her head and two square meals a day. It was better than nothing—more than what she could hope for. But even with her days busy with rummaging through old junk, a depression settled in and with it, a desperate need to _belong_.  

One day she had been sent over to old Maz Kanata’s to check out some old junk she wanted to be rid of. Plutt said she was an odd old batt; believing in voodoo and the ‘arcane arts’ or something or other, but he had made a mint of her stuff before so who was he to judge?

It was there in Maz’s shop where she came across an old silver-plated handheld mirror with a crack down the middle. She was drawn to it for some reason she couldn’t explain. Maz told her the mirror was cursed with the spirit of a witch that when summoned, would grant her deepest desires for a price. Rey, enamored with the object, purchased the mirror on a whim with her own precious money. Maz to her credit didn’t dissuade her—if anything she pushed Rey forward by explaining the ritual she would have to do for the summoning to work. The last thing the old lady said to Rey as she left the store was she could see the longing in her eyes and that’s why the mirror called to her.

So, this is how Rey found herself some says little sitting on the floor in her small rented room with the mirror propped up against the wall in front of her with several unlit candles, a lighter, salt, and a small knife.

Rey took a deep breath to center herself and began lighting the candles one by one. Once done she turned her bedside lamp off and set back down facing the mirror.

She silently watched the candles burn. Waiting. Once she saw that enough wax had formed from the candles melting, she took another deep breath and took each candle one by one and splashed the wax on the mirror surface.

Next, she set up the candles around her and sprinkled the salt around the mirror and herself. She sat quietly, waiting for the wax to harden on the mirror surface. Once the wax had noticeably hardened, she took the knife and curved in the initials “K.R.” as Maz had instructed, then took the knife to her finger. Rey gasped from the pain of the knife cutting into her skin. She watched her blood spill from the wound.

Taking a final deep breath, she took her bleeding finger and smudged the blood over the surface of the mirror before chanting quietly, _“_ _Spirit show yourself, spirit reveal, spirit come to me so I know you are real!_ _I am in need of assistance, oh spirit come, I beckon you!_ _”_

Rey yelped when one by the one the candles went out. She reared back in fright, her back hitting her bed in her panic. All was quiet. All she could her own quick breathing.

The candle directly in front of the mirror lit again, the flame burning small. Rey gasped when she thought she saw someone in the mirror, but the candle flamed roared with an intensity that she could feel from the single flame before it snuffed itself out.

Rey was left in the dark again. “This was a bad idea,” she whispered.

“You should have thought of that before giving your blood in a dark ritual.”

Rey gasped as a deep baritone spoke from behind her on the bed. She tried to move away from her bed but firm, very solid hands grasped her shoulders and pushed her back down. Her back hit the bed and she could feel two legs on either side of her.

Rey screamed but a large hand clamped over her mouth and squeezed her jaw harshly, causing her to wince.

“Now, now little one. There’s no need for that. If you didn’t want to get burned than you shouldn’t have played with fire,” he whispered into her ear.  

Rey struggled against his hold but his gripped just tightened.

“I’ve been waiting so long for a little witch to come along and release me from that hell. So very long. In fact, I have half a mind to just kill you and tie you to that mirror. I think that’s a fair trade for making me wait so long, sweetheart. What do you think?”

Rey’s breath caught and she shook her head in denial as began to sob. Her body trembled as she felt his free hand began to comb through her hair.

He cooed and hushed her. “Why the tears, little one? Am I not what you expected? If I remove my hand will you been good for me and not scream?”

Rey nodded her head quickly in agreement. The man removed his large hand and instead moved it down to her chest where he began palming a breast through her t-shirt.

Rey squirmed and tried to move away.

“Be still,” the man commanded harshly. “It has been a long time since I have touched a woman and I want to examine my prize.”

“I’m no… I’m not a witch!” Rey said breathlessly. She gasped as the man’s hand snaked under her shirt and bra and his fingers played with her nipple, getting them to harden. Rey felt a warmth began to coil between her legs, something she had the only experienced from her own ministrations before.

“No? Hmm… that’s funny because the mirror would only call to a witch.” He paused in his speech perhaps to think, as he continued to fondle Rey’s breast. “An untrained witch, then? My, my what a treat you are indeed. Tell me little one: what are you so desperate for that you would summon a vengeful spirit in a blood ritual?”

“M… my belonging,” Rey whispered as she tried to concentrate against her growing arousal. What was wrong with her? “I was told you could grant me this.”

The man stopped playing with her breasts and Rey almost whimpered at the loss before she caught herself. “Stand up. Turn around.”

Rey quickly obliged. When she was facing him, she tried to make out his features in the dark. She could tell he was very tall as his head met her above her chest area. She could feel his intense gaze boring into her and opened her mouth in shock when his eyes began to glow like dark amber in the darkness.

“And what are you willing to give me in exchange for this belonging you seek? Your life?”

“No! Please don’t hurt me!” Rey shouted in dismay as she tried to move away from him but he grabbed her hands, squeezing tightly until Rey yelped in pain.

“Hush. If you didn’t want to be hurt than you shouldn’t have played with magic you don’t understand,” the man reprimanded.

“Please, sir!” Rey pleaded, “I’ll let you have me in return!”

The man paused. “What do you mean?”

“I’m a virgin, sir. I was told that a virgin’s blood is highly prized as an exchange.”

Rey saw the strange man grin as he pulled her down into his lap. “You are correct—but little one, but are you sure? Once given it cannot be undone.” He searched Rey’s eyes.

Rey took a deep breath. “Yes, I’m sure,” she affirmed. She leaned into him when he started to gently rub her hair again.

“I am called Kylo Ren. What is your name?”

“Rey.”

“We have a deal then, Rey. Now, strip,” Kylo said firmly.

Rey hastened to obey but stopped as she pulled her shirt over her head. “The lights. Can we have some light please?”

“No, no light.”

Rey swallowed as she quietly continued to undress before this strange man—witch?

When completely naked before him, she self-consciously crossed her arms over her chest and shied away from Kylo as he reached out her in the dark room.

He growled in frustration and pulled her towards him. “Don’t cover yourself.” He pushed her to the bed and she reared back until her head hit her pillow. She heard the clink of him undoing his belt and gulped.

“I can sense your unease, Rey. I won’t lie: the first time is uncomfortable for a woman, but I will make this good for you, little one.”

After what seemed like an eternity, he finished undressing and Rey felt her mattress dip as he sat down beside her.

“Put your arms up by your head.”

Rey listened to his commands but then panicked—she couldn’t move her arms or her feet. It was like there were invisible shackles tied to her. “What—” she began anxiously; however he cut her off with a soft, gentle kiss.

“Shh….” Kylo kissed her again before resting his forehead on hers. “Trust me, Rey. It's just magic. It will add to the experience; I promise.”

She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded as she felt him smile. He kissed her forehead before running a hand from her waist down until she gasped when she felt his fingers gently starting rubbing her clit.

Kylo smiled against her neck before he started kissing her there, making Rey release a small moan. She jerked when she felt a finger inside of her where only she had ever ventured before.

“Ahh….so wet for me already little one,” he praised and she found herself pressing her hips into his hand, looking for relief as the tension built.

Rey whimpered. _It felt so good._ Nothing she had done on her own could compare.

Kylo kissed her again as he added a second finger and started pumping faster as he felt Rey’s insides clench around him. “Kylo… _please_ ,” she moaned.

“You like that Rey? Want my cock?”

“Ye… Yes! Please!” Rey panted.

Kylo removed his hand from her cunt and she felt him line up with her entrance. She found that she could move her legs now and she bent her knees in anticipation, gasping as she felt his cock rub against her.

Kylo kissed her roughly, distracting her as he pushed into her quickly. Rey whimpered against his lips in pain. Kylo allowed her to adjust to him and paused.

“Put your legs around me, little one. It will help.”

Rey did so and he slowly began to move. She could feel every movement and her walls clenched around him. He moaned and rested his forehand against her, “so tight.”  

Rey found the friction both hurt and felt so good at the same time as he began to pick up speed. She tugged at the invisible bonds on her hands, wanting to run her hands through his hair.

He hit a sweet spot which caused Rey to call out in pleasure, “Kylo!”

Kylo grinned as his finger found her clit and applied pressure there. Rey screwed her eyes shut and gasped in pleasure, squeezing her legs tightly around his waist. “Kylo… so… so close… gonna… ahh!”

Rey screamed out as she clenched around his cock and he felt her release. She curled her toes as a powerful orgasm overtook her.

Kylo increased his speed and slammed into her violently one last time, coming inside her. He rocked slowly back and forth, kissing her with fervor as he released the last of his seed inside of her.

They were both breathing harshly as Kylo pulled out of her and laid on his side, pulling her against his chest. He kissed her hair. “You were so good for me Rey. Such a sweet girl,” he murmured.

Rey found that she could move her hands again and she hugged her pillow to her chest as the reality of her situation settled in. “Kylo…” she began quietly, “my parents…”

Kylo sighed against her hair as he hugged her tightly against his chest. “Yes; a deal is a deal. Are you sure you want to know, Rey?”

“Yes.”

“They’re dead, little one.”

Rey cried out and screwed her eyes shut. “No! That’s the true! They left me—”

“Your mother left you at that church. She tossed you away like trash—like you were nothing. Your father died in a car crash and your mother overdosed. You are alone.”

Rey wept and clenched her pillow. This was not the news she wanted to hear.

Kylo’s eyes softened before her and he cooed at her as he rubbed her back gently, trying to comfort her. He kissed her hair as her weeping quieted down after a while. He whispered in her ear “please don’t cry over something you can’t change, my little Rey. You were nothing to them—but not to me.”

Rey’s bedside lamp finally turned on as she turned to look at her lover. She gasped when her teary eyes landed on the most beautiful man she had ever since. He was massive! Built like a swimmer, he had an eight pack with midnight wavy locks that came to his shoulders, with alabaster skin and soft, gentle eyes that bore into hers that were still lit with a supernatural glow.

Kylo smiled gently as he tucked a stray hair behind her ear. “The belonging you desired was not with parents who never cared Rey, but forward. Such a sweet, precious girl you are. Willing to give your virginity to me without knowing fully knowing what you were doing.”

Kylo kissed her forehead as Rey frowned, ice running down her spine. “Kylo… what do you mean?”

Rey felt him smirk against her hair. “Oh Rey! Only an unspoiled witch could release me from that cursed mirror. Little one, you are strong but untrained! What a find you are! Rare and full of light! You see Rey when a virgin witch gives herself freely to a warlock, she gifts him something so much more than her first time. Do you know what it is love?”

Rey quivered as she answered hesitantly, “No…”

“Their soul, little one. They give him half their soul and he theirs, binding them together as master and apprentice. I was dead but now I can live through you. I am indebted to you, Rey.”

Rey gasped in shock as she tried to pull away from him. “Kylo let me go _please_.”

Kylo’s hold tightened as he whispered darkly. “Never. _You’re mine_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me over on twitter @DarkLadyReylo & I got a new Tumblr- if any of you are following me on my old blog my new one is @darkladyreylo


End file.
